Episode 11: The New Years Resolutions part 5
by Henry Gale
Summary: read! see for the whole up, same title under t.h.e.o.c. in the fanfiction section.


Episode 11: The New Years Resolutions

Part 5: Midnight

-----------------------------

Unknown Area, Saturday, 11:45 P.M.:

(Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, and Anna are al sitting at the table engaged in a conversation, laughing and smiling.)

Summer: Oh my God. It's like a quarter until midnight. This is so exciting!

Marissa: You really think so?

Summer: (frowning) No.

Ryan: Well, we might as well make the best of it. Come on. (Ryan stands up and holds out his hand for Marissa to take. She smilkes at him and puts her hand into his, and he takes her to dance.)

Summer: Come on Cohen. Put out your hand.

Seth: Wait. What about Anna?

Anna: Oh, it's really okay. I don't want you to sacrifice your night because of me. Besides, I have company. (The three of them look at Taylor, approaching the table.) You two better go, and fast. (Seth sticks out his hand and Summer puts in her hand. He takes her to dance, and Taylor sits down next to Anna.)

Taylor: So, Anna, is it?

Anna: What do you want, Taylor?

Taylor: Why are you here? Is it Seth?

Anna: (pauses, thinking about something) Seth? I don't even like him, or any of the rest of those guys. I just… I don't know.

Taylor: No, say it!

Anna: You're gonna think I'm a huge loser…

Taylor: No I won't. I promise.

Anna: …I have no other friends. Seth and Summer are the closest to friends I have.

Taylor: You've got to be kidding me. Going to Summer looking for her to be your friend? Bad idea. You should hang out with me.

Anna: Really?

Taylor: Of course.

(Julie is sitting next to Kirsten, far away from Nancy and the rest of the Newpsies. She is pissed off.)

Julie: I'm sorry, Kirsten. I know I probably embarrassed you, but…

Kirsten: Julie, don't apologize. I honestly saw it coming. Besides, I don't think your little brawl tonight bothered me.

Julie: What do you mean?

Kirsten: I haven't been to one of these Newpsie parties in a long time. I must have forgotten that the all turn out disastrous.

Julie: We are not giving up yet. It's a new year. We have a shot.

Kirsten: A shot at what?

Julie: Beating Nancy Townsend.

Kirsten: How about this: it's a new year. We don't need the Newpsies or Nancy Townsend to feel good about ourselves. We are going to stick to just each other and avoid conflict at all costs.

Julie: I choose the first one.

(Kirsten walks over to Sandy. He reluctantly breaks out a smile and stands up, offering his hand to her. She takes it and they walk to the middle and start to dance. Ryan and Marissa are dancing in the middle of the room.)

Marissa: This year has been pretty interesting.

Ryan: Very interesting. Illegitimate daughters, yard guys, ragers…Trey.

Marissa: (looking down) Yeah.

Ryan: You want to talk about it?

Marissa: No. I don't know. It's too weird.

Ryan: I'm fine with that. I say we forget about everything and start off the new year right.

Marissa: (looking at Ryan) And what do you mean by that? (Ryan smiles back. He leans in to kiss her but she puts her hand in front of his mouth.) You can't even wait five minutes?

Ryan: Do I have to?

(Seth and Summer are dancing together as well.)

Summer: Wow. Anna is back.

Seth: She is.

Summer: It's kind of hard to believe.

Seth: Look, Summer, if you're afraid that anything is going on between us, or will go on, I assure you… this new year is about only you and me.

Summer: You're so cheesy, it's almost kind of sweet.

Seth: Glad to hear it.

Summer: We didn't make our New Years Resolutions yet.

Seth: A solid point. So what are you thinking?

Summer: I don't know. What are you thinking?

Seth: (looks at Summer for a moment. He leans in and kisses her, confetti falling down. The camera spins around Summer and Seth as they are kissing and the shifts to Ryan and Marissa, also kissing. The camera spins around them as well.)

Marissa: I love you.

Summer: I love you.

The camera shifts to Taylor and Anna, talking and laughing. It then goes to Ryan and Marissa and Seth and Summer. It then shifts to Sandy and Kirsten, kissing as well. The camera then shifts to Julie, looking at Nancy. After a moment of staring, Julie comes to a realization. With a determined look on her face, she gets up and walks away.)


End file.
